Referring to FIG. 1, there is seen a four-link suspension in a fully rebounded position. Four-link suspension 100 includes a bracket 110 fixedly coupled to a differential 115, through which a wheel axle 120 is rotatably mounted. Upper control arms 105a, 105b are provided for connecting the four-link suspension 100 to a car body 125a, 125b. For this purpose, the upper control arms 105a, 105b are fixedly and frictionally connected to respective bushings 140a, 140b, respective first ends of the upper control arms 105a, 105b being connected to a vehicle body 125a, 125b via respective body bolts 130a, 130b, and respective second ends of the upper control arms 105a, 105b being connected to the bracket 110 via respective bolts 135a, 135b. 
Referring to FIG. 3, there is seen an exemplary bushing 300 including an outer sleeve 310 having a flat face flange 315 and a tube element 305 rotatably mounted therethrough, the tube element 305 including ends 305a, 305b and a bore 320 for receiving a bolt (not shown). A resilient material (not shown), for example, rubber, is disposed within outer sleeve 310, the resilient material being fixedly and frictionally engaged to the inside of the outer sleeve 310 and to the tube element 305. In this manner, the tube element 305 may be rotated with respect to the outer sleeve 310 against a counter torque produced by the resilient material, which opposes the rotation of the tube element 305 with respect to the outer sleeve 310.
During assembly of, for example, an automobile, the vehicle body 125a, 125b is suspended above an assembly area (not shown). As a result, the four-link suspension 100 drops below the car body 125a, 125b, and is held in place by shock absorbers (not shown), as shown in FIG. 1. Once the vehicle is suspended in this position (i.e., a fully rebounded position), an assembly person (not shown) may position himself underneath the four-link suspension 100 and secure bushings 140a, 140b to the bracket 110 via respective bolts 135a, 135b. 
Once the respective bolts 135a, 135b are tightened, the automobile may be lowered from the suspended position, until the vehicle comes to rest on the ground via vehicle wheels (not shown), as shown in FIG. 2. Since the wheels are connected to the axle 120, the weight of the car body 125a, 125b exerts a force on the suspension springs (not shown), which causes upper control arms 105a, 105b to rotate downward in the direction of arrows 145a, 145b, respectively. This downward rotation of the upper control arms 105a, 105b causes the tube elements 305 of bushings 140a, 140b to rotate with respect to the respective outer sleeves 310.
As described above, the resilient material within the bushings 140a, 140b produces a force counteracting the rotation of the upper control arms 105a, 105b, thereby causing the tube elements 305 of the respective bushings 140a, 140b to become prestressed. It is believed that this may be disadvantageous in that the prestressing may cause a disadvantageous tighter ride and/or may ruin the bushings 140a, 140b, thereby rendering them inoperable.
To prevent these disadvantages, the wheels (not shown) may be lifted upward by a lifting device (not shown), while the vehicle is in the suspended position above the assembly area. This causes the four-link suspension 100 to be moved upward with respect to the stationary car body 125a, 125b, as shown in FIG. 2. In this manner, the lifting device (not shown) may simulate a ground force acting upon the wheels, while the car is suspended above the assembly area. Thus, the assembly person (not shown) may tighten bolts 135a, 135b, while the four-link suspension is pushed upward via the lifting device (not shown), thereby preventing the disadvantageous prestressing described above.
However, it is believed that this four-link suspension assembly method is disadvantageous in that operation of the lifting device (not shown) may be expensive, may be dangerous to the assembly person, and may consume additional assembly time by requiring that the four-link suspension 100 be lifted before attaching bushings 140a, 140b to the bracket 110.